


Early Unwrapping

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelstide Prompt #98 - Someone (Clint) begging to open one gift on Christmas Eve instead of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Unwrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by kultiras

"So.." Clint said, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist from behind so that Phil's back pressed into Clint's chest, and taking a quick lick of Phil's neck. "Do I get to open a present tonight?"

Phil hummed his approval at the physical attention, tilting his head slightly to give Clint more room as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He kept his eyes forward, taking in the tree that they'd decorated together, as he answered, "If you want."

"I could..." Clint said, about to offer a sexual favor or two in exchange for being able to, fully expecting Phil to turn him down and tell him he had to wait. Clint mentally reviewed what Phil said, "Wait, what?"

"You can open one if you want or numerous ones, if that's what you want to do," Phil said gently.

Clint stared at Phil for a moment. "But..."

"You're an adult, Clint. I'm not going to stop you," Phil explained.

"You're supposed to tell me 'no' though," Clint said.

"Why would I do that?" Phil asked.

"Because it’s what we do every year," Clint replied. "I ask, you tell me 'no', I bribe you with sex, I open presents.”

Phil made a point of thinking of it, "We do, do that every year."

"So why are you being no fun this year?" Clint asked, pouting at him.

"I don't feel like arguing with you this year," Phil said softly, "I don't like fighting with you."

"You don't?" Clint asked softly.

"I don't. So if it makes you happy, then go ahead and open as many gifts as you want," Phil said, turning to kiss him softly.

"But what about the sex we have afterwards?" Clint asked softly, because they always had sex after Clint opened one present.

"Clint," Phil said softly, turning in Clint's grasp and reaching up to cup the other man's cheek, before tugging him into a kiss. "We can still do that."

"We can?" Clint asked, lips brushing against Phil's.

"Of course we can. When have I ever said 'no' to you?"

"Six months ago, you told me no," Clint said softly.

"Six months ago, you had just had surgery to remove several bullets," Phil replied.

"You still said no," Clint pointed out.

Phil gave Clint is his patented, 'Why do you test me?' look. "Fine, when have I ever said 'no' ot you when you were healthy?"

"Uh..." Clint said, thinking back. "There was that one time... "

"What one time?" Phil asked.

"Um, I think you had a meeting?" Clint grinned at him, because he was so full of shit.

"Uh huh," Phil grunted, smiling at him, because Clint knew that Phil knew that he was full of shit. He leaned in for another kiss and Clint couldn't help but moan into it. He tugged Phil back towards the bedroom, away from the living room and the tree with the presents underneath. Apparently he had a very willing Phil to unwrap and that sounded better than any present.

*

Phil gently stroked Clint's back as the other man slowly started drifting off to sleep. This evening had gone so much better than Phil had thought it would. In the years since he and Clint had been dating, they'd had an argument each and every year about Clint waiting to open his gift. Well, it was more of a semi-argument where Phil tried to convince Clint not to, Clint would push until Phil gave in, and Clint would invariably choose the most meaningful of his gifts—the one that made all the others pale in comparison—which would cause Clint to regret opening his gift early. Then Clint would drag him off to bed to apologize for the fight. Apparently just giving in to Clint's request resulted in Clint opening none of his gifts early and having loving sex—Phil would have to remember that for the next year, because he certainly enjoyed the end result.


End file.
